


Losing

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Faith challenge. The last of Wesley's faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

The Watcher's council was a powerful institution. Wesley thinks it may be better than the Catholic church at maintaining a core set of beliefs. The Slayer is a tool, to be used by those who have been trained to save the ignorant.

It was a hard lesson that shook his faith. And a harder one still that finally beat his blindness out of him, lead him to trust a creature his training told him could not exist.

He accepts the revelation that the world is simpler and barer than he was lead to believe; nothing is certain outside of prophecy.


End file.
